Heroine
by SomeRandomlyAwesomeName
Summary: 11 year old Hermione Granger realizes that all her Hogwarts classmates would potentially die without her. Ensue mothering instincts, braid-trains, muggle movies, snakes, dance-offs, fist fights, becoming an honorary 'Puff, awkward hugs, and accidentally destroying a dark army in the process. Momma!BAMF!HG


**A/N:** Hey y'all! I know I haven't updated/edited Sarcastic Wishes is so long but I can't seem to get this idea out of my head! So please, enjoy Heroine while I go cry and type up new chapters.

 **Reviews Responces:** None :)

 **Warnings:** Hermione may act OOC at times, but remember, this will not be a canon complaint fic  I will try to keep her IC leading up to where It gets really crazy and please review/pm for any mistakes.

 **Summary:**

11 year old Hermione Granger realizes that all her Hogwarts classmates would potentially die without her. Ensue mothering instincts, braid-trains, muggle movies, snakes, dance-offs, fist fights, becoming an honorary 'Puff, awkward hugs, and accidentally destroying a dark army in the process. Momma!BAMF!HG

 ** _LINEDUCKYMOMOLINEDUCKYMOMOLINE_**

Hermione Jean Granger was an 11 year old girl who lived at 1300 Oaklen Lane and was perfectly normal, thank you very much.

Ok, maybe not so normal.

Hermione Jean Granger was magical, and that still made her normal, but to different people. Or should she say wizards?

The bushy-haired girl, smiled, showing cute buckteeth a little too spaced apart, as she read her letter about a magical school called Hogwarts. She was absolutely ecstatic to begin her journey as a witch!

Looks like she could cross out one of her summer words to learn.

Oh pooie, who cared! She was going to be a witch! A real honest to God witch! A little squeal came out of her mouth as her smile go bigger, reaching ear to ear.

For the next 2 weeks, her parents couldn't get the smile of her face.

The next year couldn't get here fast enough.

 _HOGWARTSCROOKSHANKSHOGWARTSCROOKSHANKS_

Little less than a year flew by, with Hermione still spirited about being a witch. She had read through all she could find in the library but it was mostly stuff for little kids. With green skin and scary ingredients, the brunette decided she would never be a witch who would terrify everyone.

Besides, she rather liked her dark skin, a far cry away from green thankfully, no matter what the girls in her class said. Both her parents agreed with her, saying they thought the girl's opinions didn't matter. That she was a perfect blend of her mother's ivory and father's chocolate. The best daughter in all of Britain.

Though, she did like the cats. Maybe she would get one when she was older...

 _HOGWARTSCROOKSHANKSHOGWARTSCROOKSHANKS_

That following Saturday, a knock echoed through the Granger house, waking up the family inside.

A tired looking Harold Granger opened the door, eyes still half shut.

The bleary brown eyes, looked a tall woman, who had spectacles and dark hair pulled back into a tight bun. That wouldn't have odd to see on any other day for the dentist but what immediately caught his attention was the large pointed hat on the elder lady's head.

"May I help you?" Harold asked, an underlying tome on confusion in his question.

The woman gave him a small smile and her spectacles glossed ober, as she gave him her hand.

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall, and I'm here to talk to you and your wife about Miss.Hermione Granger's letter to Hogwarts."

Now, Mr.Granger wasn't to sure about sending off his only daughter to some place that believed that they could perform _magic_ of all things. Nope. He just had to tell the woman who came to his door to lea-

"Dear? Why are you standing by the door for? We have a guest in the sitting room!"

How did she get into his home?

But that didn't matter at the moment, it seemed like the missus was up. And if there was anything that the dark skinned man man knew when marrying Juliet Granger neè Longbottom, was that she took care of her guests, no matter if they were rambling about being apart of some hogwash school.

"Yes dear."

Let's just say that after the meeting, one Harold Granger believed that Minerva McGonagall was a terrifyingly beautiful witch who could take care of his precious daughter.

And that his mother was right when to say that Juliet was crazy.

Good thing he was just as crazy then.

 _HOGWARTSCROOKSHANKSHOGWARTSCROOKSHANKS_

 **A/N:** I know, I know terribly short... but the good stuff comes next chapter. But, I leave you with a teaser AND an omake. Till next time~

 **OMAKE**

 **Or why Hermione Granger forgave Draco Malfoy PT.1**

Hermione Granger was 8 years old when she decided to forgive.

Her mother, Juliet, had made a pot roast that night, hearing about a new recipe at the book club from a lady with a flower for a name. She had exclaimed that her husband and 'Dudlykins' had absolutely adored the recipe.

Deciding to take the woman's word for it, Juliet had made the recipe that night after making a short stop at the grocers.

Hermione decided that the woman her mother talked about was wrong since the meat was too fatty for her preference. Who evens likes this much grease on there for? Thankfully, her father agreed with her and they were both pushing around their food in the plates, whispering funny jokes and stories to each other.

Once such story was about her Uncle Salim, on how he decided to stay with his native Swahili name and not change it to an english one, like her father. It was a story Hermione took to heart, to love yourself even though people consider you different.

Her father's original name was Hasani, but he changed it to Harold Granger to 'fit in' with the Americans.

Unfortunately, her father went to America during the early '70s and people were still bitter about 'their kind'. He moved to London a few years after university and there is were he meet the future love of his life, Juliet Longbottom.

Hermione didn't like that people hated her father, just because he had dark skin. Why we're humans so foolish? They were all the same on the inside!

"Ah, I can tell my queen is displeased. Tell me, what is it that you find dissatisfactory my queen?"

A deep voice curled around the young girl's thoughts, slowly sinking into the cracks. She loved her father's voice, all smooth and soft, yet stern when displeased. He had never risen his voice, always talking in the low, soft tones she admired.

Recognizing a question, the girl thought about what her father said.

"I...I don't...like it."

"Like what my queen?"

"How...how people treat is different. Because we has different skin."

A smile was on her father's face as she finished her piece. What was he smiling about?

"Have I ever told you the story about Rodney Figgens?"

Hermione shook her head, scooting her chair a margin closer to hear the story, dinner long forgotten.

"Rodney Figgens had liven in the neighborhood I was living at in America, and he hated peope with dark skin..."

 **Teaser!**

"Longbottom? That's my mothers name!"

"Boys are ridiculous, why would you care about how many chocolate frogs you have?"

"My god, you both will die without adult supervision."


End file.
